Fanart
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Nee, lihat. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez ternyata tak lebih dari seorang pemuda berambut biru yang overprotektif terhadap seorang gadis berambut hijau sepunggung pemilik nama Neliel Tu Oderschvank—kekasihnya.


**Fanart**

 **Bleach** belongs to **Tite Kubo**

GrimmNel. T. Romance.

 **Warning:** Typo mungkin, OOC mungkin—berhubung sejujurnya saya nggak pernah baca manga Bleach secara runtut dari awal, orz. Oh, rating tepatnya T+, mungkin?

 **Summary:** Nee, lihat. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez ternyata tak lebih dari seorang pemuda berambut biru yang overprotektif terhadap seorang gadis berambut hijau sepunggung pemilik nama Neliel Tu Oderschvank—kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

Cangkir berdenting kala bertumbuk pelan dengan meja makan yang terbuat dari kaca diikuti derit kursi bergeser dari tempatnya karena didorong sang pemuda berambut biru. Segera setelah tubuhnya telah duduk nyaman di kursi, tangannya meraih roti bakar yang telah disiapkan seorang gadis bermahkota hijau di seberangnya.

"Pagi, Neliel."

Tanpa mengangkat wajah dari tablet miliknya di sisi piring berisi setengah potong roti bakar, si gadis menyahut riang, "Pagi, Grimmjow."

Berbeda dengan kekasihnya, Grommjow tidak membawa serta _gadget_ macam apa pun ke meja makan. Teman roti bakarnya pagi ini sekadar secangkir kopi. Maka satu-satunya yang ia lakukan selama asyik mengunyah adalah memperhatikan tingkah si cantik berambut sepunggung.

Usah menghabiskan tumpukan roti bakar dan kopi hingga tandas, pemuda Jeagerjaquez itu membuka mulut, siap mengajukan satu pertanyaan pada Neliel; namun seruan sang gadis mendahuluinya, "Lihat, Grimm, aku baru saja menemukan gambar-gambar kita di internet! Wah, ternyata kita populer juga, ya."

Dahi Grimmjow berkerut tak paham. "'Gambar-gambar kita'?" ulangnya.

Neliel mengangguk. " _Fanart_ , maksudku."

Neliel sebenarnya tak keberatan mengoper tablet pada Grimmjow, tapi pemuda itu telah lebih dulu memilih berpindah tempat duduk ke sisinya. Jangan tanya Neliel kenapa tumben-tumbennya seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez mau repot-repot seperti itu.

Tangan Grimmjow menggeser piring bekas roti bakar Neliel menjauh dan menarik tablet kekasih sebagai gantinya. Alisnya terangkat tinggi di detik netra birunya menangkap segala macam gambar mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?"

Kerut di dahi Grimmjow kembali terbentuk, kali ini lebih dalam. "Kenapa _fanart_ kita begini semua?"

"Hee?" Neliel mendekat, ingin tahu maksud kalimat kekasihnya barusan. 'Begini semua' … maksudnya?

"Bajumu terlalu … seksi."

Diam-diam Neliel terkekeh. Lihat? Seorang Grimmjow yang biasanya kasar, tidak acuh, dan lekat dengan stereotip _badboy_ ternyata sangat memperhatikan detail semacam itu—atau mungkin justru overprotektif?

Ah, yang mana pun, di mata Neliel, sikap barusan sangat manis. Khukhukhu.

"Kan memang seperti itu pakaian yang kukenakan selama kita bermain di Bleach."

Bleach, sebuah film aksi yang begitu terkenal di Karakura yang sanggup langsung melejitkan nama setiap aktor dan aktris yang terlibat. Apalagi setiap pemain memerankan tokoh dengan nama asli masing-masing.

Yap, strategi satu dijalankan: pura-pura polos dan tidak mengerti.

"Ck!" Grimmjow berdecak tidak senang. "Harusnya kau menolak saja waktu itu daripada harus dikenal sebagai wanita setengah telanjang sekarang."

...ups, strateginya gagal. Ia lupa memperhitungkan kekasaran mulut Grimmjow, terhadap dirinya yang notabene kekasih pemuda itu sekalipun.

"Apa, sih?" Neliel menyalak tak senang. Astaga, tidak bisakah pemuda itu memperhalus bahasanya sedikit? Tanpa ba-bi-bu, digesernya tablet kembali ke hadapannya seperti semula. "Kau seharusnya berterima kasih, tahu tidak, berkat Bleach kita berpacaran sekarang!"

Ah, seperti yang dikatakan Neliel secara implisit barusan, mereka memang ikut terkena 'wabah' yang kerap menyerang para artis sebagai pemeran dalam film yang sama: cinta lokasi.

Grimmjow berdecak untuk kali kedua.

Sunyi mengambil alih suasana, memerangkap dua insan di dalamnya; Grimmjow dengan pikirannya sendiri dan Neliel dengan tabletnya. Berterima kasihlah pada perkembangan teknologi, berkatnya tidak perlu ada lagi bunyi jemari memijit tombol menyambangi telinga.

"Ups."

Ucap pelan barusan mencegah Grimmjow yang baru akan bangkit dari duduknya. Kepala bermahkotakan helai biru itu menoleh, mendapati sepasang iris cokelat keabuan gadisnya melebar karena terkejut. Tangan kiri menutup mulut dan sebagian wajah, menghalangi Grimmjow dari melihat seperti apa air muka yang ditunjukkan Neliel.

Namun samar ia mampu melihat semburat tipis yang luput tertutupi.

"Apa?"

"Nee, Grimmjow. Cobalihat _fanart-fanart_ yang ini."

Tangan kanan Neliel yang bebas menggeser tablet ke hadapan kekasihnya kembali.

Sepasang monokrom biru hampir melotot detik berikutnya. Dan, tidak jauh berbeda dari gadisnya, rona merah ikut datang menghiasi pipinya.

"A, apa-apaan ini?"

Neliel menggeleng. "A-aku juga tidak tahu—"

Grimmjow mengerang gusar.

"—mungkin—ini hanya tebakanku, Grimm—karena di Bleach kau memiliki sifat semacam, umm … _badboy_ , semacam itulah … dan aku memakai baju minim—" _yang jelas memperlihatkan tubuh sintalnya_ , benak mereka berdua diam-diam menambahkan "—sehingga, umm…"

Terputus. Namun mereka berdua pun tahu kelanjutannya.

—sehingga _fanart-fanart_ yang terciptasebagian besar satu tipe yang berasal dari pikiran yang tak layak dimiliki anak di bawah umur.

Tema paling ringan dan paling banyak tentu ciuman. Selebihnya gambar-gambar implisit di atas ranjang, bahkan ada juga yang tergambar eksplisit tanpa malu.

…sebagian besar, memang. Tentu saja ada gambar-gambar di mana mereka cukup berdua saja tanpa adanya adegan khusus yang mensyaratkan kontak fisik selain bergandengan tangan atau sekadar berpelukan. Meski begitu, fakta bahwa jumlahnya tak sebanding tetap tak dapat dibantah.

"Bodoh. Sudah kubilang kau lebih baik memakai baju panjang saja."

(Baik, bisa kita simpulkan sekarang bahwa Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez tidak lebih dari seorang kekasih yang overprotektif.)

"T-tapi, Grimm—"

Sanggahan yang Neliel coba lakukan terhenti seketika mendapati si rambut biru lekat menatapnya. Pernahkah ia mengatakan bahwa tatapan manik biru langit itu tak tertebak? Mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu tak pernah gagal membungkamnya dan membuatnya menelan ludah. Apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini—

"Kau cuma milkku, Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

Ingatan Neliel terputus di sini, kecuali dalam beberapa hal: jari-jari besar nan ramping Grimmjow yang mendarat di belakang kepalanya menyusupi helai-helai hijau miliknya, dorongan pelan, napas hangat sang pemuda yang menyapu sebagian wajah, dan tiba-tiba saja bibir mereka telah saling memagut dalam dengan kedua tangan mungilnya mendarat pada dada bidang pemuda itu entah bagaimana.

(—atau posesif, mungkin, tepatnya.)

.

.

.

Janji mereka ke Las Noches Town Square setengah jam kemudian diiringi penampilan sang gadis yang agak berbeda; blus hijau toskasenada rambutnya dan rok denim selutut … dan jaket kebesaran milik pemuda bernama belakang Jeagerjaquez.

Neliel tidak tahu harus sebal karena dipaksa memakai setelan yang lebih panjang daripada biasanya ditambah jaket kebesaran sang kekasih atau senang karena tahu sedikit banyak pemuda itu menambah kadar perhatiannya. (Dan bau maskulin yang menguar dari jaket berbahan jins itu … hmmm, ia seakan-akan tengah dipeluk Grimmjow secara tidak langsung, hihihi. Tapi, ssshhtt … diam-diam saja, ya.)

Yang pasti, ia berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada para _fanartist_ coreterotiscoret mereka. Kalau hasilnya begini, yaah, tidak buruk juga.


End file.
